


Heartbeat So Sweet

by sunshinexbomb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Kissing, M/M, Seven Minutes In Heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 10:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2064252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinexbomb/pseuds/sunshinexbomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“All talk aren’t ya, Styles?”</p>
<p>Harry’s eyes widen, a slight flush in his cheeks. “Um, what?”</p>
<p>“I remember you having quite the dirty mouth last time we did this,” Niall says, can’t helping the way he brings his hand up to brush against Harry’s bottom lip. It’s slick and just a bit red from their kiss. “Or was that a different Harry Styles I was snogging a few weeks ago?”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Or in which Louis throws shit parties but at least Niall gets to kiss Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbeat So Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for [this prompt](http://brokendrums.livejournal.com/9883.html?thread=113307#t113307) at the [Niall-Centric Ficathon](http://brokendrums.livejournal.com/9883.html) but as per usual, I deviated a little. I hope you enjoy it anyway!
> 
> I do not own One Direction and this is obviously fiction. Title is from "Kiss Me, Kiss me" by 5SOS. All mistakes are my own.

  
There are three things in life Niall can never deny himself: free beer, free food, and the company of interesting, attractive people. So, when Louis Tomlinson invites Niall to a small party at his house and promises all three of those things, Niall doesn’t even think to say no. It’s not until he actually gets to Louis’s place that he remembers - Louis’s parties are always shit.   
    
The food is good and the beer is good and the people are attractive, but unfortunately, they are not all that interesting. It’s an odd mix of party guests, and they really don’t mingle well at all. Niall has no problem talking to any of them, but well, it’s hard to have fun when he’s the one carrying the majority of the conversations.   
    
Niall’s two beers in and chatting casually with Liam from his Poli-Sci lecture when he feels a hand on the small of his back and a voice whispering, “Fancy seeing you here,” right into his ear.   
    
“Always end up coming, don’t I?” Niall grins, unsurprised to see Louis’s friend Harry standing by his side, so close that it should make Niall uncomfortable, but for some reason definitely doesn’t.   
    
As far as most of Louis’s guests go, Harry is definitely attractive and definitely interesting, and from what Niall can remember from a few snogs during his more drunken nights, definitely a very good kisser.   
    
“Shouldn’t be surprised to see you though should I?” Niall laughs, feeling very pleased when Harry shoots that wonderful dimpled smile at him.   
    
“One of the many drawbacks of being Louis’s best friend - you have to go to all his awful parties,” Harry jokes, loud enough that Louis can hear him as he walks by.   
Louis gives him the finger as he passes, which only seems to make Harry grin harder.   
    
Harry slips easily into the conversation Niall’s having with Liam, leaning closer and closer to Niall until he’s finally forced to put an arm around Niall’s waist. Liam watches them, amused, but doesn’t comment. Niall doesn’t really know how he would answer if Liam asked about them, to be honest. Him and Harry don’t really know each other too well, only ever talk at Louis’s parties and only ever kiss if they’re past buzzed and closer to wasted. Talking to Harry is easy though, their back and forth banter flowing freely and their touches coming naturally and never feeling forced.   
    
They’re reaching a lull in the conversation when Louis turns down whatever shitty music he’s got on, attracting everyone’s attention.   
    
“So, how about we play a game to lighten things up in here? Anyone ever hear of ‘Seven Minutes in Heaven’?” Louis asks, smirking like he’s just had the most brilliant idea in the world   
    
Niall nearly rolls his eyes because they’re in fucking uni for Christ’s sake, not a bunch of thirteen year olds looking for an awkward fumble in a cupboard. He’s about to say so when Harry leans down to whisper in his ear again, his long curls brushing against Niall’s neck.   
    
“Could be fun, huh?”   
    
Niall finds himself nodding instead, and they walk over to where some of the guests are reluctantly forming a circle from Louis’s pushing and prodding. Harry detaches himself from Niall’s side, taking a seat across the circle from Niall next to Michael with the bright purple hair and recently pierced eyebrow. Niall definitely does not feel a coil of jealousy in his tummy when Michael leans over and says something quietly to Harry, making him laugh.   
    
Louis gets an empty beer bottle, placing it in the center of the circle to figure out who kisses who. He makes Liam go first, smirking when the bottle lands on Zayn, an art major with impossibly long eyelashes and the prettiest smile Niall’s ever seen. Liam blushes but seems pleased enough, following Zayn into the loo. Niall wonders idly if that’s better or worse than snogging in a cupboard.   
    
Time passes by slowly, Niall missing the warmth of Harry’s body by his side and the feeling of his lips brushing the shell of Niall’s ear as he whispers cheeky comments to him. He tries to catch Harry’s eye across the circle, but he’s deep in conversation with Michael. Niall tries not to feel too put off.   
    
When time’s up, Louis bangs on the door of the bathroom and Zayn and Liam both stumble out, shirts askew and looking flushed but quite happy with whatever occurred in the last seven minutes.   
    
“How about you give it a go, Curly?” Louis prompts, nudging Harry as Zayn and Liam settle back into their seats at the circle.   
    
Harry shrugs, spinning the bottle carefully. Niall doesn’t realize he’s holding his breath until it stops spinning with the neck pointed towards him and he lets out a deep sigh that he hopes no one else catches.   
    
Harry finally catches his eye with a cheeky grin, getting up and letting Niall trail behind him. Niall tries not to seem too eager, but truth is, he’s curious as to how this’ll be, kissing Harry when he’s completely sober. The idea makes him oddly excited.   
    
They lock the door of the loo behind them when they get inside. It’s a bit cramped with both of them in there, but Niall doesn’t mind much. He’s content to stand between Harry’s legs while Harry leans against the sink.   
    
“Hi,” Harry smiles, making Niall giggle.   
    
“Hi.”   
    
“Funny we’re in here together isn’t it?” Harry asks, placing his hands on Niall’s hips. They’re big and warm and Niall likes the feeling of Harry rubbing circles against his skin with his thumbs.   
    
“Hilarious,” Niall replies, leaning closer to Harry until their noses are almost brushing. “You know what’d be more funny? If you like, kissed me right now.”   
    
Harry hesitates for a second, but still smiles before closing the small gap between them. It’s not at all like any kiss they’ve had while drunk. Sure Harry still tastes like beer and the fruity chapstick he wears, but he’s a lot more careful, almost unsure with the slow way he works his lips against Niall’s.   
    
Harry’s touch feels familiar and foreign at the same time, like something from a dream, and it makes Niall pull apart with a frown.   
    
“All talk aren’t ya, Styles?”   
    
Harry’s eyes widen, a slight flush in his cheeks. “Um, what?”   
    
“I remember you having quite the dirty mouth last time we did this,” Niall says, can’t helping the way he brings his hand up to brush against Harry’s bottom lip. It’s slick and just a bit red from their kiss. “Or was that a different Harry Styles I was snogging a few weeks ago?”   
    
“I - um, sorry,” Harry apologizes sheepishly. “Guess it’s a bit different when we’re not like, wasted, y’know? Feels a bit more real, that’s all. Easy to show all that confidence when everything feels more like a movie or something.”   
    
“This is a whole new side to you,” Niall grins, “who woulda thought the Harry that rubbed one out against my thigh last month is this shy.”   
    
Harry barks out a laugh that he covers with his hand, immediately hiding his face in Niall’s neck after. “I completely forgot about that,” he groans, seeming more amused with himself than ashamed.   
    
“Let’s try this again, huh?” Niall asks, and Harry nods against him before straightening out.   
    
When they kiss again it feels a lot more familiar, Harry’s mouth persistent as it presses against Niall’s, knowing what he wants and very aware of what Niall wants as well. Niall loves the nip of Harry’s teeth against his bottom lip and the feel of Harry’s tongue pressing against the seam of his mouth.   
    
This is the Harry that Niall knows. Confident and easy but never pushing too much. Harry’s right that it feels a lot more real when there’s barely any alcohol in his system. Niall likes that though. It’s better when the sparks between them aren’t muted by the fog in his brain.   
    
Harry’s hands start to wander, fingertips poking underneath Niall’s shirt as Niall trails his mouth down Harry’s neck and to where his collarbones are peeking out from the unbuttoned top of his shirt. Niall wants to see more skin, wants to touch and taste and feel Harry everywhere. He wants to re-experience everything he’s ever done with Harry in the past.   
    
Niall’s about to start on undoing the button of Harry’s shirt when there’s a knock on the door, making Niall jerk and bump his mouth painfully against Harry’s chin.   
    
“Time’s up, loves,” Louis sing-songs with a last bang on the door that makes Niall sighs.   
    
“Can we continue this?” Harry mumbles, mouthing at Niall’s neck while Niall pushes him away with a giggle. “Preferably somewhere where there’s not a toilet.”   
    
“We can go back to my flat if you want?” Niall asks, hoping that it’s not too much too fast. If Harry’s grin is anything to judge by, it’s definitely not.   
    
“Absolutely.”   
    
 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always nice! Find me on tumblr @ [singledadniall](http://singledadniall.tumblr.com)


End file.
